


Bed, Book and Cuddle

by mishiko



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enjoys reading before bed whenever he can. </p><p>(From <a href="http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/121013041235/person-a-is-in-bed-reading-a-book-person-b-enters">this prompt</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed, Book and Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> "Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep."
> 
> I couldn't wait to write this as soon as I saw the prompt. Initially thought of it as part of my 'Two Blue Lines' series but it actually works on its own. 
> 
> Again, there is absolutely no plot whatsoever. I'm just glad to be able to write something again. It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Eggsy found out that Harry Hart is an old-fashioned kind of guy when it comes to books after they have started ‘dating’ for about a month. (‘Dating’ is a very loose term for them since they were spending time together even before Harry has finally accepted that Eggsy wasn’t going anywhere and that this wasn’t just some kind of childish crushes.)

Harry has a Kindle, which Eggsy thinks is a gift from someone, that Merlin has tinkered with and is now programed to be able to download any book ever written. Eggsy has ended up using it more than the actual owner himself nowadays.

And Harry is an avid reader, when he can afford the time. Eggsy has witnessed it firsthand how the older man can get lost in a complete different world after just half a page. It also surprises Eggsy a little that Harry is a fan of the science fiction and fantasy genres.

(Eggsy has made the mistake of teasing Harry about fighting for a ticket to a Comic Con once, in which Harry replies with an eye roll and explain to him with an exasperate but fond voice about the perks of being friends with one of the co-founders of the San Diego Comic-Con.)

It is unexpectedly still a rare occasion that Harry gets to indulge in his much loved hobby, even now that he has been kinged. Before, missions took precedent. In theory, Harry should be able to keep semi-regular hours since he is no longer an active field agent, and is actually the head of the agency. However, Eggsy still finds himself dragging Harry out from a mountain high of documents to join him for dinner and sleep on a real bed more often than not.

(And Eggsy knows for certain how much Harry hates the paperwork, but Harry is nothing but dedicated to his work. Hence it’s Eggy’s job to make sure that his Arthur is not driven insane by Kingsman’s bureaucratic shit, no matter how much or little there is.)

So it’s not a surprise at all to find his partner all lost in a completely different world when Eggsy comes back to the bedroom, after letting JB takes care of business out in the garden. The book cover tells him that it is a book by one of Harry’s favourite authors so Eggsy doesn’t bother with making conversation.

It makes Eggsy feels warm inside actually that Harry trusts him enough to let his guard down and immerses himself in the world of fiction while Eggsy is around. This was Harry’s house and master bedroom, true, but Harry has welcomed him in and now it feels more like _theirs_.

Eggsy switches the tracksuit bottoms for just a pair of boxers while still clads in Harry’s old t-shirt before climbing into bed. Harry automatically shifts to create space for Eggsy as well as lifting his right arm as an invitation without lifting his eyes off the page.

The actions send another rush of warmth and affection down Eggsy’s chest.

He doesn’t hesitate to crawl under and lay his head around Harry’s collarbone as well as having half of his body on Harry’s. The raised arm comes back down around Eggsy as their legs twined with each other.

Eggsy lifts his right arms to loosely curls around Harry’s pajama shirt as the older man turns a page. He can feel Harry’s heart beating beneath his palm and Eggsy feels his own heart rhythm slows down to match it.

The only sound in the room is their breathing and Harry’s occasional page turning, which are lulling the younger man to sleep. Even with Harry’s bedside lamp still on, Eggsy closes his eyes and surrenders to Dream’s invitation.

 

\-----

 

Harry closes the book with a content sigh even though his eyes are protesting. It has been another fantastic read, this time about sons of a god, stories and halves of a starfish that grown into two. Even if he hasn’t finished the book yet, he is already feeling _good_ from reading it.

And now that he is aware of his surroundings again, Harry realises that Eggsy has fallen asleep while lying half on top of him. A fond smile makes its way to his face as he gently moves to put his book on his bedside table.

He unfortunately has to stretch up to turn the lamp off but Eggsy thankfully does not wake up. The younger man just shifts slightly but does not change position. Harry knows how much Eggsy must have trusted him to let his guard down like this and sleeps so soundly that he cannot help but to tighten his right arm around his darling boy.

Even in the dark, Harry can’t help but to bring his left hand up to brush his thumb across Eggsy’s cheek. Love blooms in his chest once again, as well as gratitude, as he thinks about how lucky he is to have this young man on his bed and in his arms.

He presses a tender kiss on top of Eggsy’s head and closes his eyes himself. Harry lets his body sinks further down on the mattress before joining Eggsy in sleep.

 

    

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it all in one go but had to restart 3 times before I managed to stick to the prompt. The other two grew into something else or just didn't work since they were both written from Harry's POV right from the beginning. 
> 
> Would have liked for it to hit 1k words but I think this is enough for this prompt... 
> 
> [sakuranbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuranbaby/pseuds/sakuranbaby) has made this wonderful [gif here](http://peggyshrooms.tumblr.com/post/128336353381/so-i-came-across-this-extremely-adorable-fic-about) based on this work, thank you so much! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.
> 
> PS - points to anyone who's spotted the referece to a certain book!


End file.
